HNKNA - My Sweetest Dream(reuploaded)
by gaaraismylife
Summary: A new foreigner has come to the wondrous wonderland where anything is possible. Only she feels so helpless. With her future unknown and her past all but forgotten will this girl survive alone or will there be help along the way? I would like you guys to vote about the pairing.
1. Chapter 1

I found that my story was messed up so I'm back through and I'm going to fix it up some. I think I know what to do now so please bear with me.

**Chapter 1**

In my life I have been many things. Depending on the people around me, they could tell you that I'm a sweet girl and that I never cause trouble.

"Big sis, come play with us." Two boys sing in their silly voices.

I smile and get up from my little chair.

"What will we play today?"

"I want to play chess." Danny sings.

"No let's play tag."

"Chess." Danny argues.

" ." Donny argues back.

I laugh at their childishness.

"I have a better solution. Why don't we play a game of cards? I would like to see if you've actually been practicing."

"That's a good idea big sis. We should play cards. Let's go get them brother."

"We'll be right back."

They run off.

It's hard to believe that only a year ago they didn't know what kindness was. I go back to my seat. Well they'll be gone for a while. They will want to fight over who gets to carry the cards.

I close my eyes for a moment, letting the sun soak into my skin.

"_Hey, did you know? That every game has its own set of rules?_

_Those rules can either be broken or held. But you knew that, right? That every game has its own rules."_

My eyes burst open and I look around. As I come back to right in front of me I see a small rabbit in a waist coat.

"That can't be real." I mutter.

Maybe I'm still dreaming.

Suddenly he's a real person. He looks like a normal person with the exception of the blood red eyes and his rabbit ears.

"This is where you start to follow me." He says.

I'm definitely still dreaming, this kind of stuff just isn't possible.

"Fine have it your way then." He says with a sigh.

He pulls me up before I could say anything. I try to squirm out of his grasp.

"LET ME GO!" I shout.

"Please don't shout in my ear." He says while running.

He only runs for a short amount of time.

"Where there is a giant hole you must jump down it, those are the rules."

There is no way there could be a giant hole in my garden. What's happening?

"NO!" I shout as he jumps down the hole.

"I love falling don't you?" He asks.

"NO, I DON'T!" I scream as we fall.

I am deathly afraid of heights.

"Awe, please don't scream my love. It's only for a short while then we'll be in our true destination."

This guy is freaking crazy.

"You're going to get us killed!"

"Nonsense, I would never do that to you. After all I love you."

This guy is definitely crazy. I don't even know him. With my heart racing and everything becoming blurry I fade into the safety of blackness…

*TIME SKIP*

I open my eyes to a somewhat dark place.

"Oh, good you're awake."

My head shoots up and I quickly back away from him.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I shout.

"AW, please don't be afraid my love. I wouldn't dare harm you.

After all you're my sweet Bo."

Note to self, this guy has serious problems and is now rhyming.

"Now please my sweet, I have a treat. Please drink this." He says holding out a small vial.

"No way! I have no clue what that stuff is and even if I did I still wouldn't drink it." I say my judgment firm and unmoving.

"Oh well, I had hoped you would drink it yourself but I suppose this will have to do."

He suddenly downs the liquid in the vial.

Before I could say anything or even get away he forces our lips together. I do my best to keep from drinking whatever it is. He presses a spot on my neck and I have no choice but to drink it.

He pulls away from me when he's certain the liquid is gone.

"Now you have to play the game. I'll leave you now my sweet. Please come visit me sometime though. I would love to see you."

He walks off.

OH. MY. GOODNESS.

What the **** did he just make me drink?

Author's note: So I finished the first chapter so you guys can reread it and tell me if it's better. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sit dumbfounded by what had just happened, my brain still trying to get ahold of what had just happened.

When I get my hands on him he will know pain.

"I need to stay calm. If I let what just happened get in my way I'll make rash movements occur and then I'm really screwed." I say trying my hardest to calm myself.

"Hello?" I hear a man say.

I look around only to spot a man with navy blue colored hair.

"I-I'm sorry, could you tell me where I am?"

"What are you doing on my territory?"

Oh that's rude. All I did was ask a question.

"This man with rabbit ears kidnapped me and forced me to drink this weird drink and he said something about a game. Can you please help me get home?"

He sighs. "It's not possible now. You said he forced you to drink something? That is what forces you to play the game. The only way to get home is to play until the game is over."

"But what is this 'game' you're talking about. This doesn't make any sense."

"Follow me and I will explain it to you." He says offering me a hand.

I hesitantly take his hand and he helps me up.

"Alright now first thing you should do is tell me your name."

I don't want to tell him the name I have always been called. That name is my curse.

"I don't have one to tell you." I say my eyes on the ground.

The past is the burden I bare and I wish to keep it that way. No one else should have to worry about me. After all I am just a worthless girl that has no right to complain.

"There must be something to call you. How did you get by in your world without a name?" He questions.

"I didn't talk to many people and the ones that I did either called me miss or lady."

He's quiet for a moment.

"Alright then I will call you Red or at least until you tell me your real name. Is that alright with you?"

I smile my brightest most perfect smile at that very moment.

A name that isn't a curse that is new and untouched that is the most perfect of all.

"Thank you, it's perfect."

He gives me a look that says I'm slightly crazy. That's fine for me though.

"This place is basically a dream; I suppose that is the best way to explain it. There are three territories in the Country of Hearts. You are in my territory, the Clock Tower, other than this there is the Hatter's mansion and Hearts Castle."

He pulls out a map and points to each of the territories.

I nod as he continues to explain my situation.

"In this world your crazy is our reality. That is basically all I can tell you. The best thing for you to do is to go and meet the role holders of this land."

"Thank you so much for helping me. I will do that right away."

"Here, you can use this map. Maybe that way you'll where you are."

He hands me the map and I gladly accept it.

"Thank you so much."

"Follow this hallway down the flight of stairs and you will find yourself at the exit."

I nod.

"Thank you again. I'll be leaving now."

I smile and leave.

*time Skip*

I'm walking through a forest on a somewhat well beaten path. I'm pretty sure I'm heading towards the Hatter's mansion.

I walk a little further and find myself in front of a giant castle.

"That is definitely not the Hatter's mansion." I state aloud.

"I knew you would come to visit me!" I hear rustling from behind and suddenly find myself on the ground.

" . ****. .ME." I shout at the top of my lungs.

"Please my love, don't be so cruel. You are my most precious jewel." This rabbit has problems.

"Do not make me repeat myself. If I have to I will rip your ears off." I threaten him with full seriousness.

_Heck I might even do it without having a reason to._ I think to myself.

He reluctantly lets me go just for me to punch him right square in the face.

"What was that for my love?" He asks clearly taken aback.

"That was for kidnapping me and forcing me to play this game against my will."

My anger dwindles and I'm back to my regular self.

"Now I want to meet the leader of this territory. And I won't take no for an answer." I say right as he was about to object.

He deflates.

"Very well my love. I will take you to meet the queen."

I follow behind the crazy rabbit.

"I don't believe I even learned your name." I state.

"So you do care for me my love." He says with glee.

"That's not the case at all. I actually would like to hit you again but I am holding back so I don't seem completely crazy myself."

"I am Peter White and I am the prime minister of this castle."

I nod as I follow him.

"Inform the queen she has company." Peter orders a soldier.

I look at the soldier and I am taken aback by what I see or really what I don't see.

"U-um, Peter is it normal for the residents of Heart Country to not have eyes?"

"Hm, well yes. Those that do not have roles don not have eyes. They aren't quite as important as the role holders."

I look at.

"How could you say that? They are people too. They have lives and families and people that care about them. How would you feel if you were like them?" I question.

"I would feel as though I am nothing because that is just how it is. Faceless have no roles and if they die they will just be replaced. That's what happens to us all."

"That makes no sense. How can someone be replaced?"

"We just are. When we die others replace our role, that's if we have a role. That's how it's always been."

I shake my head. So even in wonderland death is something people have no respect for.

"If you die Peter, and if you was replaced it wouldn't be you anymore. Death is something that can't be cheated. If you was to die and be replaced that person wouldn't be like you." I whisper.

I'm more along the lines of basically talking to myself.

Death is a very sensitive thing in my eyes. After all, I caused the majority of it in my world.

Suddenly the doors to the great hall open and we step through.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I step through the doorway into a brightly lit ball room. A woman with purple colored hair and a beautiful red dress on. This woman was obviously the Queen of Hearts.

"Speak, we wish to know who would even consider disturbing us." She orders.

This is definitely the Queen.

"I am Red." I say.

"Why should we care? We find you impudent. Have her head chopped off."

My eyes widen. Well that was unexpected.

"This is the new foreigner. She has come to our castle to meet you directly." Peter says in my defense.

"Oh~, so this is the one you brought to us. Very well we will hold on the order just given. We will have tea in the court yard. We wish to learn more about you Red. Will you join us?" She questions, her voice full of authority.

"If that is what the Queen wishes of me, then I will gladly agree."

"Then we will have our tea there. Come with us."

She walks down the giant stair case and offers her hand.

"Come with us."

I take her hand.

Note to self, the Queen talks in third person and the rabbit thinks he's in love with me. This place is really messed up. Another thing is that she would have chopped off my head just for introducing myself.

"Tell us about yourself." She says while we walk.

"Well, I came from a place in America and I live with two boys." I start.

"Are they your age?"

"No, they're almost 13 at the time being. They're very important to me."

I smile at all the fun things I've done with those two. They really helped me get through my past experiences.

"Do they wish for your happiness?"

I look at her, my face obvious with confusion.

"I hope so, it's not really something I talk to them about and if I do it's normally my future with them."

"We understand how you feel. We too had a little brother, but when we were chosen for the role of Queen we had to leave our family and that included our little brother."

"I'm sorry." I say my head down.

"Do not be. It wasn't your fault. You did not force us into our role so we do not hate you; in fact we're becoming fond of you."

I look up.

Fond of me? That's something new. I'm not one for people to care for.

At least not since Sebastian, I made a promise that day that I wouldn't care for anybody the way I cared for him. I plan to keep that promise. After all I am a woman of my word.

"Here we are, luck us it is still dusk."

I look up from little thought to see we're in a garden.

Roses of every shape filled the bushes they sat on. Each were the same beautiful shade of red.

"They're beautiful." I say.

"Hm, oh, yes the roses are our particular favorite here in the castle. It appears that they are yours also."

"In my world I had garden dedicated just for roses. I had orange and pink but my moist favorite of all would have to be the red ones."

"How interesting that the color of the roses almost match the color of your hair. We enjoy that color the most. Do you know why?" she asks as she pours me a cup of tea herself.

"No."

"That color is the same color-" She was cut off by a man in a red trench coat with a sword.

"Oh, hey your majesty. Who do you have there?"

This man has eyes which leads me to believe he is a role holder.

He has brown hair and red colored eyes.

"This is our guest, Red meet the impudent knave of hearts."

I smile at the knave.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You're really nice Red. Most people would freak out at the sight of me." He says with a laugh.

I couldn't imagine somebody being afraid of him. He doesn't seem like a bad person, but then again appearances are one thing personalities are another.

"Shouldn't you be doing your work, knave." The Queen demands.

"Sure but I might be a little late. This place is huge."

"Then you should just call a soldier to escort you." Peter says popping out of nowhere.

"Then it wouldn't be an adventure." He says with a laugh."

Peter becomes angry.

"We are not here to go on an adventure. We have work to do."

"That's no fun Peter, you should relax more or are you just trying to show off in front of Red?" He asks in a mocking tone.

I pick up my cup while watching them bicker.

Then suddenly Peter pulls out a gun from nowhere. That is just impossible.

He fires at the knave and the knave quickly blocks the bullet with his sword.

"That wasn't very nice Mr. Prime minister. In fact that was downright rude."

The knave starts attack the crazy rabbit.

"Shouldn't we do something?" I ask the Queen.

"There is no point in attempt to stop them in their little fight. They always do this we have even threatened to chop off their heads. But still they continue. Come with us we shall relocate."

The Queen leaves her seat and walks back the way we came. I'm not really sure where we are going but I hope it's further away from them.

Just then the sky changes to pitch black darkness.

"Holy crap! How is that even possible?"

The Queen smiles.

"That is normal in our world. The sky changes as it pleases. You may stay the night if would like. We have plenty of rooms for you to use."

"Thank you, that would be nice."

We continue to walk towards the castle. We see guards approach us.

"Escort Red to her room for the night. If she needs anything you are to give it to her, is that understood?" The Queen asks her voice powerful and absolute.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Good, Red we will be retiring for the night. We shall see you in the morning. We still wish to speak with you."

"Ok."

The Queen turns and starts to walk down the hall.

"Oh, your majesty, I don't know your name."

She smiles as she turns around.

"We are Vivaldi and we are the Queen of this castle."

With that she turns and leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I follow behind the guards as they lead me to my room. I think I actually had fun today. That's something special to me. I don't have many of them anymore. With Donny and Danny growing up all they really want to do is play video games. Sometimes they remember that I' m still here and they'll want to play something with me, but those days are very scarce.

"Miss Red, this will be your room for the night. Please let us or one of the maids know if you need anything."

"I will, thank you. It was very nice of you to help me."

Their cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"It was our pleasure Miss Red. Have a good night."

"I will, good night."

They turn and walk away.

I shut my door and slide down the wall.

This is definitely a strange day. I've never been through this type of thing before. A world of complete randomness.

My eyes shut and I drift off to sleep.

*Dreaming*

My eyes flutter open to a place I have never seen before.

It reminds me of an art canvas that has had paint splattered on it.

"Don't say it's weird." A man says.

I jump and look around.

"Up here Red."

I look up to see a man actually floating around.

Alright I've officially lost my freaking mind.

"No that's not the case at all Red. You're in the dream glade. That is my strong hold where I rule. I am Nightmare Gottschalk."

I close my eyes.

I open them again.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Gottschalk. Now can you answer one thing for me?" I ask.

"O….K…."

"How in the **** can you read my mind!"

"Bllrrgggh."

Oh that's just lovely. He just threw up blood all over my outfit.

"You really shouldn't scare me like that Red, after all I am a sickly incubus."

I just look at him.

ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS! I shout in my own head.

He barfs up more blood.

Great, just freaking peachy.

"You should go to the hospital." I state.

"NO! Never the hospital. Hospitals are scary."

I sigh, just like a little kid.

"What's so scary about a hospital?"

"The needles. I hate needles."

I laugh.

"Yeah, me too. They aren't as bad as they used to be. When I was little I would sing a song or think about my little brother. After a while I got used to them."

That's weird I don't really remember why I told him that. I've never told anyone about my past really. Sebastian is the only exception.

"You don't care for your past, do you?" Nightmare asks.

"Not really. I've been through a lot. More than a normal child at my age. I ran away from home to save my brother only for him to die in my arms. I came back to find nothing, nothing but ashes. Everything I had once known was gone.

"That's when he found me. The one that was responsible for everything. My biological father. I don't remember his name anymore; he told me that there was no reason to. There is one person I remember though. Sebastian." I whisper the last word.

"The one that was responsible for your pain, what was he to you?" Nightmare asks.

"You don't know? I thought you could read minds."

"I can but you're blocking me."

"Oh, he was my second in command. I was the Queen of a very powerful company. My very own mafia."

Light breaks through the dream and my eyes open.

Author's note: It's shorter than normal but I think it's worth it. This chapter is like an explanation to everything that has happened so far. Also I want you to start voting who you want to be with Red. Thank you for reading, toodles.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I open my eyes and shake my head.

What was that? I don't know what came over me. That was so rude of me; I acted like a completely different person.

I look up at the sound of someone knocking on my door.

"Hello?"

"I brought you something to eat." I hear Peter say through the door.

"No thank you." I cover my head with the cover.

"My love if you do not eat you will grow ill and then I will have to care for you and you wouldn't like that so please eat."

I ignore the annoying rabbit.

"I will break down the door if I am forced."

I stay quiet then I get up.

I look in the mirror to see my hair is very messy.

"Come now my love you must be hungry."

"Peter if you don't stop insisting I eat I'm going to come out there and beat you with your own arm." I threaten.

Something definitely happened.

"But my love." He whines.

"No, now please leave me alone for more than five seconds. I need to get ready."

"Fine."

I look around for a brush that will successfully untangle my hair.

I don't like this. It'd like I'm not even me anymore. What happened to me that changed me so quickly. Maybe Sebastian was right. Maybe I can't change the way I am.

"Miss Red I have brought you something to eat. Oh hello master Peter did Miss Red as you for her breakfast."

I walk to the door and open it.

"Thank you. I'm really glad you brought me something to eat." I say to the faceless as I take the meal.

I turn on my heel and enter the room again.

"Wait Red! Your eyes-"

I slam the door.

I don't need to hear that right now. I set the tray down and grab the brush.

I look in my mirror as I brush the tangles out.

Knocking on my door disrupts my thought process.

"Miss Red, may I talk to you?" That's the guard from before.

"Uh, sure…"

I set down the brush and make my way over to the door.

Just as I open it I hear a gunshot.

I fling the door open to see the guard on the ground sitting in a puddle of his own blood.

I look over to where the sound came from to see the one person that shouldn't even exist let alone be breathing and moving in front of me.

"My, my Mistress, You have turned out to be quite fickle hearted. And here I thought you would never let anyone get close to you, but I suppose it makes sense. After all you are her daughter."

"Do not compare me to her. I am nothing like her and I never will be."

"Oh, no, Mistress, you will always be her daughter. Don't bother with excuses. I know you too well to believe any of them."

I look at the nightmare that has haunted me for years before passing out…..

*Time Skip*

I open my eyes and quickly look around.

I'm sitting on the bed in the room Vivaldi lent to me.

W-what just happened?

"Miss Red are you ok? You opened the door and passed out."

I look up to see the guard from before.

"I-it's nothing, I guess I was still tired…"

"You do look tired, maybe you should rest some more." He suggests.

"No, I think I should go visit some other territory. Can you tell Vivaldi I appreciated her kindness?"

"Yes of course Miss Red. Please be careful though."

"I will thanks."

I get up and quickly leave; I don't know what just happened. Am I going crazy? I could have sworn that Sebastian was there. He killed that guard, I must be going crazy.

I shake my head and attempt to clear my head of the fears I keep remembering.

I'll be fine if I continue on my path and don't let anything throw me off.

I keep walking; I'm going to be just fine.

Sebastian's P.O.V

I watch from the trees as my Mistress walks from the castle.

I'm lucky that she didn't shoot me. I was actually waiting for her to do so. Maybe my Mistress has lost her touch in the world she used to live in. That may be why she ended up in Wonderland.

I smirk.

Just you wait Mistress; I will not let you go.

I move away from my hiding spot.

I think it's time I look around this little country.

I walk away from the trees and down the same path 'Red' walked down.

I can't wait, because when I am free from my restraints, I will rule over everything.

Author's note: Yeah it's shorter than normal but I really wanted to update as soon as possible.

Also, I have some important news, school is almost over and I'm moving away. I have no clue as to when I will be able to update this story again. From now on I will be working on my other story HNKNA- the Endless Possibilities. So please help me with that one. Toodles.


End file.
